1. Field
The invention is related to dampers, and more particularly to Stockbridge dampers.
2. Related Art
One of the key challenges in the use of Stockbridge dampers is the significant size and weight of the dampers. Therefore, such dampers are cumbersome and have high manufacturing costs. Further, Stockbridge dampers use two of the same damper weights, producing a damper capable of only two natural frequency modes.
Designing a Stockbridge damper which requires less material would reduce the cost and weight of the dampers. Further, designing a Stockbridge damper which has more than two natural frequency modes would increase the efficiency of the damper. The current exemplary embodiments provide a means for reducing the weight and material costs, and increasing the efficiency of the damper.